<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My plans for next month… by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645035">My plans for next month…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 30.	My plans for next month…</p>
<p>A simple change of plans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My plans for next month…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt Hummel sat back and looked at the calendar on the wall.  His dad’s appointment with the doctor to see how well his surgery and the chemo treatments had worked was the Tuesday during his spring break.</p>
<p>Adam’s friend, and fellow senior, Dale had asked Kurt to sing one of the pieces he wrote as his senior project and suggested they work on it during spring break.  Mya, who student taught in First Year Drama, had also asked him to be in her project, as did Ricki, who he met after midnight madness.  He could do all three. They would count as experience for his CV and towards him being able to get permission to audition.  They didn’t conflict with each other.</p>
<p>NYADA’s spring break was early; the kids from McKinley would still be in school, as would Finn.  He wanted to be home for his dad’s appointment. However, if he went home on Sunday and came back to New York on Wednesday, then he could practice for the senior projects Friday and Saturday before he left, and from Thursday on.  He would miss the Glee Clubs regionals.</p>
<p>People would be mad at him.</p>
<p>But…of the current Glee Club, only Unique and Sam had even spoken with Kurt since the week he went back and saw Grease, really, and Unique he’d only spoken with two other times. Blaine didn’t count, since that was less speaking with him and more complaining to him that he wasn’t forgiving Blaine fast enough and that the break-up was all Kurt’s fault anyway.  His story of why it was all Kurt’s fault kept changing as well.  Kurt didn’t count Valentine’s Day…which was a mess and a half and made him suspect they were all drugged.  Finn didn’t count because they spoke every week when Kurt called home.</p>
<p>Missing regionals wouldn’t be that big a deal.  Getting some performance experience under his belt could make the difference between getting his permission to audition for the NYADA productions starting in fall or having to wait until spring, and thus getting permission to audition outside the school.</p>
<p>Kurt picked up the phone.</p>
<p>“Dad,” Kurt said when his dad picked up. “I’ve changed my plans for next month.  I’m going to fly in on Sunday and leave Wednesday morning so I can get back here and participate in some of the seniors’ projects.  I’ve been asked to work on three.  It would be great experience for me.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled as he dad responded like he’d hoped, offering for him to just miss all together.</p>
<p>“No,I still want to be there for your appointment.  I need to be there for you, Dad.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be a waste of money to come for just those few days…I’ll get in early on Sunday and spend Sunday and Monday and Tuesday.  That is longer than when we came down for Grease or for Mr. Shue’s wedding that wasn’t, was it a waste to come then?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. It’s just this time…I’m coming down for you and me, not for Finn or Rachel.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too, Dad.”</p>
<p> Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket after his dad hung up. Then he marched over to the calendar and wrote the dates he was going out of town.  As soon as it was morning and places were open he’d book his flight and then he’d talk to each of the seniors who’d wanted his help when he got to campus.  He looked at the time.</p>
<p>Adam would be getting home from work.  Kurt pulled out his phone and called to see if he would be free for dinner the next day.  And if he’d be willing to keep Kurt company on those days he’d have been away but now would be in New York, at least for some of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>